


Dilemas de Mejores Amigos

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Bones is So Done, Bones será el suegrastro, Bottom!Sarek, Humor, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Kirk doesn believe in no win-win scenarios, M/M, Maybe a kinky parody, Oral Sex, PWP, Pon Farr, Poor Spock, Shameless Smut, Spock is so done, The Author Regrets Nothing, WTF bones are u having sex with your friend's father, good parenting sarek, jealous bones, top!Bones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Bones se consideraba el mejor amigo, la mado derecha, de Kirk hasta la llegada de Spock. No obstante, sus celos no durarán mucho tiempo tras un traumático descubrimiento, una oferta envidiable de whiskey escocés y la visita inesperada de un extraño embajador Sarek.





	Dilemas de Mejores Amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandySherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/gifts).

> Los personajes no me pertecenen, sólo los utilizo para corromper este hermoso Trekkieverso.
> 
> Historia dedicada a Candy Sherly, que me la comisionó. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y la confianza para escribir sobre esta pareja que tanto adoras. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que no perdamos el contacto porque eres súper genial!
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.

** _Dilemas de mejores amigos_ **

Dejó su maletín con instrumentos y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Llenó sus pulmones de aire aséptico y deslizó las manos a revolver su cabello ralo. Ser el médico de la Enterprise bajo el mando del imbécil de Jim suponía arriesgar el pellejo cada dos por tres y estar ocupado lidiando con heridos, sino muertos, además de la risita valerosa de Jim cuando lograban sus objetivos. Si no fuera su mejor amigo lo habría abandonado a la primera peripecia, porque eran mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

Leonard frunció el ceño al asomar a sus recuerdos esos ojos afilados y pardos, tal cual sus cejas y ademanes de, literal, otro mundo.

La amistad entre Spock y Jim era… envidiable.

Leonard suspiró y cerró los ojos, esforzándose en aprovechar esos dos minutos sin trabajo para reposar. Ya tenía claro que en la Tierra no tenía adónde pertenecer, y en el Enterprise ¿tampoco? Sólo era el médico a cargo. Se creyó al menos la mano derecha de Jim desde la Academia, hasta que Spock llegó y… quedó atrás nuevamente. Una eminencia en su rama, pero no tan diestro en mantener amistades o siquiera un matrimonio en buenos términos.

Suspiró nuevamente y se obligó a dormitar. Al menos su amigo era feliz con su nuevo mejor amigo, que no era él. Y con esa resignación quiso descansar, cuando Sulu en el intercomunicador interrumpió.

—Comandante Spock, Dr. McCoy y Capitán Kirk al puente —el intercomunicador retumbó dentro su habitación—. Una capsula sin código solicita ser interceptada.

—¿Ahora quién se rompió un hueso en una expedición absurdamente arriesgada? —refunfuñó, incorporándose de un salto y sacudiéndose la fraternal melancolía.

La compuerta metálica se abrió al momento y salió al pasillo con su leal linternilla a mano. Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido se desvaneció por la terrorífica impresión de ver a… ¡¿Spock y Jim besándose?!

—¡Santo whisky escocés! —chilló. Spock soltó al capitán Kirk con tal fuerza que lo tiró al piso. Sus mejillas relucían como bambalinas esmeraldas de Navidad. Jim retorció las piernas como una triste tortuga de cabeza, tratando de levantarse.

—¡B-Bones! ¡Amigo! —exclamó Jim al lograr ponerse de pie. Esa sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada para nada disimulaba la estampa de Spock acorralándolo y comiéndole la boca con un salvajismo para nada vulcano, ¡ni siquiera humanamente posible!

—¿Qué… acabo de ver? —pestañeó Leonard, sin caber su impresión. Spock agachó la cabeza y huyó por la derecha, con las orejitas puntiagudas al verde vivo—. ¡Hey, Spock!

—Comandante Spock en camino —dijo rápidamente el primer oficial del Enterprise al intercomunicador del elevador, antes de desaparecer por aquellas compuertas. Leonard ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó.

¿No qué… eran mejores amigos?

—Dr. McCoy, Capitán. —La insistencia de Sulu los hizo reaccionar—. Requerimos su presencia en el puente. Cápsula solicita ser interceptada. No quiere ser identificada hasta arribar.

—¡Al puente, vamos! —Jim palmeó la espalda del mayor con ridícula ligereza—. ¿Será una pizza? —intentó bromear. Leonard torpemente siguió sus pasos al elevador. De la devastación mental ahora caía en la vergüenza ajena.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que él y tu… —ruborizó, deformando su rostro en un gesto de asco—. ¡Claro que la amistad entre tú y él era inigualable, si se comen en pleno pasillo del Enterpr-! —De un manotazo, Jim le cubrió la boca.

—Te daré todo el whisky que puedas beber si cierras el pico, Bones —dijo, ahora con seriedad. Leonard lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir todavía amordazado. Jim le soltó, sacando la lengua del asco por la baba en su palma.

—Igual necesitaré más que whisky para borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza —comentó, mirando al elevador que velozmente descendía—. Por cierto. —Su vocecita se escuchó burlesca—. Arregla tu pantalón…

Jim bajó la mirada y chilló.

—¡Demonios! —Le dio la espalda para domesticar la erección torcida en su uniforme.

—Conque es tan buen besador el duende verde que ni un infarto te lo baja —rio Bones, haciendo gruñir de frustración a Jim.

—¡Cállate! —Las compuertas se abrieron, saliendo de ellas de mala gana—. Espero esta interrupción sea por algo importante —bufó, cruzando hasta el puente con Leonard riendo detrás.

—Oh.

El par se detuvo a medio camino al reconocer de quien se trataba. Spock estaba inclinando delante de él con un notable gesto de preocupación, a pesar de su afán de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Su Excelencia, el embajador Sarek —dijo Sulu por mero protocolo, señalando la llegada del capitán y el doctor al puente. El embajador Sarek volvió sus ojos hacia ellos en una fuga de inocente nerviosismo. Spock tomó los hombros de su padre y lo calmó, regresando a su expresión estoica de siempre.

Leonard se mantuvo prendido de esos ojos pardos, con un impulso inusitado en descifrar su estado tan perturbado. Los vulcanos eran hombres y mujeres de lógica, y gestos como tiritar o lucir nerviosos eran inconcebibles para su raza. A pesar de la destrucción de su planeta y cien y más dificultades, jamás había visto a un vulcano en ese estado.

En cambio, Jim seguía de mala cara.

—Podría haber enviado un mensaje antes de entrar como perro por su cas- ¡Digo! —El codazo de Leonard le calló—. Un placer volverlo a ver, su Excelencia. ¿Qué lo trae por acá? —sonrió. Spock enverdeció sus mejillas y miró a otra parte.

—Tiene problemas de salud —dijo sin más Spock, haciéndose a un lado—. McCoy, encárgate.

Jim miró a los ojos de Spock, intentando entender de qué se trataba, y en ese cruce fugaz, que gracias al tiempo juntos como algo más que amigos, lo entendió.

—¡Oh, oh! —reaccionó Jim—. Ya, sí, por supuesto. —Empujó a Leonard adelante, cayendo de rodillas frente al nervioso embajador—. Bones, haz lo tuyo —ordenó, modulando su voz a esa de capitán.

Sus rostros tan de cerca hizo estremecer nuevamente al, en otrora, tan sereno vulcano. Leonard sintió las mejillas escocer, no sólo por lo imbécil de su amigo, sino las miradas de los demás sobre ellos. En el ejercicio de su profesión se calcó a fuego el lema de atender a quien lo necesitara, pero ese pobre hombre era un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué enfermedad tendría que ni podía hablar?

—…Me gradué de médico cirujano en seres humanos, no vulcanos, Jim —murmuró con una sonrisita incómoda—. No sería mejor para la… comodidad del embajador, ¿ir con un médico vulcano?

—¿No te he sido suficiente para entender la anatomía vulcana, McCoy? —objetó Spock con su seriedad de siempre, pero con un apenas perceptible tinte de impaciencia.

—Para Jim, sí —replicó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Los demás tripulantes se miraron desconcertados, cuando por fin Sarek pudo hablar.

—Mi hijo ofreció sus servicios para ayudarme, Dr. McCoy… —Tomó las manos del hombre, haciendo que lo mirara—. Nadie más en el Consejo puede enterarse de que estoy así.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Jim intervino con una sonrisa.

—¡Suficiente! —Los levantó de un tirón, guiándolos hasta el elevador—. ¡Vamos a las biocamas!

—Jim, ¿sabes qué demonios está pasando? —Leonard le miró, intentando descifrar su actitud extraña.

—Te daré todo el whisky escocés que puedas beber si lo ayudas, Bones. —Simplemente le cuchicheó a la oreja.

Los empujó hasta el ala médica y con un ademán ordenó a los enfermeros a salir.

—¡P-Pero Jim!

—¡Todo el que puedas beber! ¡Siéntase en casa, su Excelencia! —les sonrió a ambos y salió.

—¡Jim, espera! ¡Hey! —Intentó alcanzarlo cuando la compuerta se cerró en sus narices—. ¡Bien, imbécil! —bufó, estirando las manos al aire.

Bien, el contexto tras todo esto no le gustaba para nada, pero trabajo es trabajo, y más bien ser médico era su vocación. Se trataba de una vida que le confiaban, después de todo.

Contuvo la respiración y se giró al hombre sentado a orillas de la biocama.

—Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro no haya sido tan… grato. —Le quiso sonreír, para suavizar la tensa atmosfera entre ambos. En efecto, ese primer y triste encuentro no daba buen pie a esta consulta, y Sarek pareció entenderlo, por cómo agacho la cabeza. Leonard tomó el Padd y se sentó en un banquillo delante de él, apuntando ya algunos datos en la pantalla táctil—. Bueno, póngase cómodo, su Excelencia.

—Gracias. —Sarek se mantuvo cabizbajo, removiendo los tobillos. Leonard estaba más que desconcertado. El estoico y severo embajador de lo que una vez fue Vulcano se comportaba como un nervioso pre púber.

—Y bien, su Excelencia —carraspeó el doctor—. ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Qué es lo que siente?

Leonard volvió a sentir las mejillas chispear rubí cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—…Puede decirme Sarek en estas cuatro paredes.

—Bien… Sarek —tragó grueso, enterrando la cara frente al Padd—. ¿Qué síntomas tiene?

—No tengo apetito —respondió por fin.

—Bien, ausencia de apetito —anotó—. ¿Qué más?

—No… No puedo dormir.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y? —enarcó la ceja.

—¿Y? —repitió Sarek, centellando en sus ojos pardos un deje de temor.

—¿Qué más? ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolores? —insistió alcanzando su mano. Tocar a un vulcano era lo menos prudente que podría hacer, y el cómo estremeció a su simple tacto se lo aseguró.

Sarek no respondió, con los ojos fijos en la mano sobre la suya. Su rostro enverdecía y palidecía a cada respirar.

—¿Náuseas? ¿Nada? Su Exce-digo, Sarek. —Sacudió la cabeza—, no puedo concluir un diagnostico si no me cuenta todo. Confíe en mí. —Apretó apenas su suave mano, buscando que le mirase—. Por algo viajó solo en una capsula sin códigos ni placas hasta acá, ¿no?

Sarek sacudió los hombros y se apartó.

—H-Haces muchas preguntas —balbuceó.

—¿Eh? Bueno, soy el doctor a cargo de usted, ¿qué se supone que haga? —replicó Leonard.

—No diré más.

El doctor enarcó la ceja y sonrió incrédulo. Lo que faltaba; otro duende verde terco y obstinado a bordo.

—Bien… Deberé averiguarlo yo mismo… —Se levantó, dejando el Padd y poniéndose los guantes—. Quiétese la ropa y déjela allí, por favor.

—¿Q-Qué pretende hacer? —el vulcano ruborizó, retrocediendo en la biocama.

—Una revisión física.

—No se lo permito —dijo, esforzándose por no perder la compostura.

—Soy el doctor aquí —sonrió, estirando el guante hasta el látex sonar—. Su doctor.

—¡Soy el Embajador Sarek! —Se levantó de golpe, sacudiendo su túnica—. ¡Representante en el Consejo de la Federación!

—¡Y ahora es mi paciente y yo su doctor con poca paciencia! —gritó él—. ¡Desnúdese! —Sarek se rehusó, a lo que Leonard bufó y le tomó por los hombros—. ¡Sarek, por favor! —Pero el vulcano sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente. Leonard volvió a bufar cansado y comenzó un ridículo forcejeo por quitarle la ropa.

—…Está excediendo sus facultades como médico a cargo del Enterprise, señor McCoy. —Entre tirones y forcejeos Sarek cayó sobre la biocama y Leonard se le trepó de un salto. El vulcano sonrojó y recogió las rodillas en el acto—. ¡Deténgase!

—¡Lo necesito desnudo! ¡A menos que quiera morir, claro está! —chilló exasperado, bajándole los pantalones debajo la túnica.

—¡Por eso lo busqué!

—¿Eh? —se detuvo de golpe.

Sarek le miraba seriamente con las mejillas en esmeralda. Sus rodillas recogidas a su pecho y con la ropa tironeada a todas direcciones hizo salivar al humano. En acto reflejo miró a sus manos… Ruborizando él ahora.

No sólo las mejillas de Sarek relucían de entrañable verde…

—…Estoy en mi pon farr —confesó por fin en un jadeo.

—¿P-Pon qué? —parpadeó.

Sarek tiró de la ropa del doctor y sus bocas chocaron con saña. Ya su cuerpo, y la lógica que lo tenía domesticado hacía siete años, se le había acabado.

Leonard intentó detenerlo tomando sus muñecas, pero la fuerza del vulcano le sobrepasaba con creces. El tirón y la fiereza de su boca le recordó a lo que había presenciado en el pasillo minutos atrás. Spock había hecho lo mismo con Jim. Y ya, de amigos del alma a amantes apasionados, ahora aparecía una nueva interrogante.

Como fuera, el roce fortuito de sus labios le adormecía la razón y extrapolaba sus sentidos, arrullados por esa experticia al besar. El cómo su lengua saboreaba, sus dientes machacaban y obligaban a acatar sus súplicas de mayor profundidad. No sabía de qué se trataba esto, o si sería inclusive un sueño alocado, pero no pudo poner mayor objeción. Esos ojillos entrecerrados, las cejas puntiagudas arqueadas en íntima sumisión y la primavera encendida en sus mejillas. Este hombre no era de este u otro mundo por explorar.

Leonard dejó de ceder para finalmente actuar, acunando esa piel tan caliente con sus palmas. Sarek estaba tenso como una roca y un ligero tiritar se sentía en sus labios a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, su boca no dudaba y su corazón repicaba enloquecido a un costado de su abdomen. Leonard llevó sus manos al cuerpo febril del vulcano, haciéndole estremecer al primer contacto. Sarek reprimió su respuesta mordiéndole el labio. Aun así, esas callosas y tibias manos se fundieron a la piel ardiente, descubriendo lo suave y cetrino que se descubría bajo sus yemas.

—El pon farr es un desequilibrio neuroquímico que, cada siete años… —jadeaba en busca de oxígeno, sin apartarse de sus labios en absoluto—. …Produce, en nosotros…

—¿Me deseas? —resumió.

—Eso es… afirmativo —esa confirmación hizo todo aún más surreal—. Realicé un recorrido de quince mil kilómetros en una cápsula no identificada, sólo por- ¡Ah! —Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se clavaron cuan zarpas a los hombros del hombre—. Doctor, ayúdeme…

Leonard lo apartó y Sarek tradujo aquello girándose sobre la biocama. El doctor reprimió un jadeo ante aquella estampa tan apetitosa. El vulcano hincado de codos y rodillas le miraba más allá de una súplica comprensible para humanos. Esa serenidad y formalidad de anteriores encuentros no existía en lo absoluto, como la túnica ahora en el piso. Su cuerpo tiritaba y sus caderas se contorneaban con conciencia propia. La sangre cobriza inundaba sus mejillas, y aquellas facciones angulosas y sobrias estaban dulcificadas por el deseo más carnal.

Leonard en ese instante dejó de ver a un paciente, para mirar a un hombre atractivo ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata para las necesidades que también él tenía que reprimir. Sus manos bordearon lo estrecha de su cintura, hasta arribar a la curvatura sinuosa de su trasero. Las rodillas de Sarek flaqueaban de ansiedad, intentando calcular el siguiente movimiento.

Leonard se regresó al banquillo y tiró las piernas del hombre hasta la orilla de la biocama. Ellas se hicieron una bufanda a sus hombros, en lo que tomaba la erección verdosa y lustrosa dentro su mano. Sólo el calor de su piel y la pesada respiración del vulcano delataban su silente súplica.

Leonard cerró los ojos y sus labios circularon el henchido glande. Su lengua saboreó la sal y el dulzor que rezumaba su punta, succionando apenas. Sarek arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de su doctor y reprimió el descontrol de sus piernas, recogiéndolas con completa docilidad hasta sus costillas.

Leonard apretó los párpados y comenzó a subir y bajar, delineando cada vena cerúlea con su caliente saliva. Su mano bajó a sus testículos, sintiendo como estos se henchían de calor entre sus dedos. Los amasaba y apretaba, sacándole quejidos cada vez más irreverentes al vulcano. Ya no había lógica ni cálculo alguno que pudiera salvarlo de sus instintos más primitivos. Leonard le seguía muy de cerca, taponando sus propios gemidos por el pedazo de carne dentro su boca.

Sin más aliento se apartó, deslizando la punta chorreante de líquido pre seminal contra sus labios enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Tanto Leonard como Sarek suspiraron al mojado y caliente contacto. Su tacto, su gusto almizcle, su calor ardiente, hasta ese inconfundible aroma a sexo le estaban fascinando. Sus labios ceñidos a su grosor iban y venían, como su otra mano ya mojada de su propia saliva.

Su erección dentro su uniforme comenzaba a punzar, celosa por el exceso de atenciones a la otra. Y es que la visión desde debajo de Sarek, con los párpados apretados y los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo apenas por más, hacían reaccionar su cuerpo como nunca antes. Chupársela tan sucio al padre de su compañero, el ¿novio?, de su mejor amigo era lo suficientemente incorrecto para encenderle el morbo.

—Doctor… —ronroneó Sarek, alcanzando la mano que consentía sus testículos, apretándola con fuerza. Leonard le miró, entrecerrando los ojos cuando su mano fue empujada delicadamente hacia atrás.

Sus yemas enguantadas circularon alrededor de esa brillosa y suave entrada que pedía su turno. Leonard se apartó de su glande, dejando hilitos de saliva como breve recuerdo. Regresó sus dedos a recoger la humedad que escurría hasta los testículos de Sarek, y con ella embadurnó su estrecho pasaje. Su cuerpo asentía a cada caricia, sintiendo las orillas de su culo ceder ansiosas.

—¿Esto es lo que vino a buscar, señor embajador? —sonrió lobuno al hincar apenas las yemas a su entrada, dilatándose en torno a esos milímetros que lo querían penetrar.

—Doctor… —jadeó ronco, encogiendo su vientre al espasmo.

—Dime Leonard, puedes decirme Leonard en estas cuatro paredes… —sonrió ladino, disfrutando del espectáculo de tener al padre de Spock a su merced. Sarek alcanzó la muñeca de McCoy y la apretó, mirándole a ojos suplicantes para que lo penetrara siquiera con sus dedos.

—…Leonard —siseó. Sus ojos estaban brillando como el azabache por el deseo—. Leonard, por favor.

—¿Lo quieres? —giró la muñeca, ingresando el primer tercio de sus dos falanges en tan estrecha cavidad. Recogió los dedos hacia adelante, apretándose en las paredes vulcanas tan calientes y húmedas. Sarek se aferró a las orillas de la biocama, resoplando a ojos cerrados. Los dedos de sus pies se recogían a cada espasmo insatisfecho de su culo. Por supuesto que necesitaba más.

—…Leonard —dijo, luchando por sostener esa voz serena, ya hecha pedazos hacía mucho.

—Responde mi pregunta. —Retrajo la mano, sacándole un lloriqueo desesperado—. Soy su médico, a fin de cuentas —curvó apenas sus comisuras, fascinando por ver esta nueva faceta de Sarek. Tan vulnerable, tan necesitado, tan inusitadamente humano—. ¿Lo quieres? —Volvió a empujar, ciñendo sus yemas contra la pared de su interior. Sarek cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró el rostro a otra parte, queriendo huir al escrutinio de esos ojos. Por lógica y consejo de su hijo, al único que fue capaz de contarle sobre su pon farr, había llegado hasta acá. No podía retractarse. Su razón quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo rugía por ser uno con el Dr. McCoy.

—S-Sí… —confesó por fin—, necesito aparearme...

—Por aquí no se aparean los vulcanos ni humanos. —Leonard enarcó la ceja y empujó un poco más, sacándole un quejido trémulo a Sarek.

—¿Y p-por qué crees que te busqué a ti?

El médico enarcó la ceja y contuvo aquella risita de complicidad.

—Astuto.

Sarek jadeó y trató de tomarlo empujando las caderas.

—L-Leonard, por favor. Entra en mí… Hazlo.

—Repítelo —pidió, deleitándose con esas paredes brillantes y esmeralda tomándole tan bien.

—Leonard, hazlo —ordenó. Sin perder el rastro de esos ojos pardos empujó la mano hasta los nudillos topar sus carnes. Sarek gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, despeinando su cabello siempre en orden. Rápidamente un tercero se sumó, engrosando el pasaje que lo engullía con necesidad.

—Hazlo tú.

Sarek jadeó y le jaló tras las orejas, reencontrándose sus bocas en un beso sin pudor. Sus manos rápidamente lo iban desnudando. Las embestidas de esos dedos a su centro le pedían que se apresurara.

Con ridícula facilidad subió a Leonard a la biocama y lo tumbó ahí. En un trazo inexacto de besos húmedos regresó a sus labios, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él. El tacto refrescante para su piel de fuego era fascinante; su aliento y sus labios de entrañable carmín tras la tortura de sus dientes.

Leonard contuvo el aliento ante la imagen frente a él. Apoyado de sus fuertes rodillas, el vulcano pendía a centímetros de su pene erguido como un mástil, y más ante esa estampa tan erótica. Su pecho subía y bajaba, coloreado de verde aquí y allá por el calor. Sus labios, su glande empapado, sus mejillas arreboladas.

Esas suaves manos se agarraron de sus hombros, y arqueando la espalda en una curvatura perfecta, se hundió. Leonard tomó de aquella estrecha cintura y lo perpetuó un poco más. Sarek remordió sus labios y gruñó al restriegue juguetón de ese glande humano contra su entrada dilatada. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como nada o podría morir, y para un vulcano no era un sentido figurado.

—Métaselo, su Excelencia —sonrió Leonard. Sarek bufó y clavó las uñas a esa piel. Con el impulso de sus rodillas se empaló a sí mismo centímetro a centímetro. Su entrada se cerró contra el grosor de Leonard, comprimiendo hasta el dolor. Como zarpas las manos de Leonard apretaban su turgente trasero, separándolo más para hacerse espacio en medio de él.

Ese gemido de Sarek fue como música para sus oídos.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y finalmente lo tomó todo adentro.

Leonard cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose hasta el hombre amoldarse a él. Esas paredes hervían de deseo, apretándolo con locura. Ya líquido pre seminal escurría por las nalgas del vulcano de ser tanto. Sarek tartamudeó un tenue gemido y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Lento, profundo, entrecortado y con dos pares de brazo envolviéndose con ansiedad. Sus frentes juntas, sus alientos entremezclándose y con besos dispersos de por medio. Parecían dos amantes en medio de un reencuentro a que lo que eran en realidad.

Tomando de sus caderas, Leonard aceleró las embestidas, inundando el lugar con el eco de sus cuerpos uniéndose y sus bocas estrellándose. Sarek se irguió y posando sus manos contra las adversas le seguía en la danza. Leonard alcanzó una de esas manos y las llevó a la propia erección desatendida del vulcano.

—Tócate —ordenó. Sarek remordió sus labios y se limitó a obedecer. Que el padre de Spock fuera tan dócil durante su pon farr era una agradable sorpresa, sonrió Leonard, hipnotizado por la elegancia que tenía hasta para darse placer a sí mismo.

Su espalda curvada por los espasmos, su cabello despeinado por cómo le cabalgaba, su mano tan fina y delicada subiendo y bajando en torno a su pene brilloso y entintado de cobre. Su voz calma, descompuesta en gemidos bajos, su respiración ida al demonio hacía mucho.

—Maldita sea… —sólo pudo gruñir Leonard cuando ese culo tan buenamente le apretó.

—L-Leonard… —jadeó Sarek, acelerando su masturbación sin dejar de mirarlo debajo de él—. Voy a…

—L-Lo sé, cariño, no creas que no lo noto —bromeó sin aliento, chocando sus caderas sin piedad hasta levantarlo en cortos saltitos. Sarek ruborizó, cubriéndose con el antebrazo. Un calor, más allá del fuego que nublaba su razón, chispeó adentro de sus mejillas sudadas.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo cuando el orgasmo inundó su organismo. Aquella marejada caliente tensó sus piernas y engarrotó sus dedos. Sus paredes se cerraron por completo, rogando tener el pene de McCoy taladrándole un poco más. El semen escurrió copioso en su propia mano y el abdomen del doctor. Únicamente de sus labios salían suspiros mudos y sus ojos lagrimeaban de realización.

Leonard alcanzó la erección chorreante de Sarek y siguió tocándole, sacándole gemidos sin ton ni son y sin dejar de embestirlo. Ese hermoso cuerpo se contrajo, haciéndole gruñir. Ya no podía resistirlo más. Quiso apartarse cuando Sarek lo contuvo con un abrazo posesivo.

—Simulemos el apareamiento… —carraspeaba a su oreja—. Lléname, Leonard. —El doctor estremeció.

Sus uñas se afincaron a su espalda y sus cuerpos se movieron a un compás profundo, como amantes de toda la vida. Sarek gemía sin reparos contra su cuello y su calor lo consumía por completo. Leonard se corrió en su interior hasta la última gota escurrir como riachuelo entre sus muslos. Se remeció lentamente, remarcando ese cuerpo como de su propiedad.

Las rodillas de Sarek fallaron y se dejó envolver en esos brazos que lo atajaron. A ojos cerrados parecía un silencioso pacto de no agresión. Sus respiraciones se regulaban en sintonía, y sus corazones latiendo en diferentes sitios, se complementaron.

Sarek asomó la cabecita y le miró. Esa mirada lujuriosa retrocedió para revelar esos ojos fríos de siempre, sin embargo, los restos de rubor esmeralda en sus mejillas y nariz delataban lo sucedido.

—Doctor McCoy —llamó—. ¿En cuál momento considera conveniente la administración de otra dosis para aliviar el cuadro sintomático de pon farr?

—¿Eh? ¿Otra? —Pestañeó ofuscado, pero debía aceptar que tener sexo ardiente con un guapo vulcano era un privilegio, ¿y más tratándose de una raza en peligro de extinción? Oh, no, ya estaba pensando como Kirk—. Oh, bueno… Todas las que considere el reporte médico necesarias… —sonrió.

Leonard esperaba cualquier cosa a que esa minúscula sonrisa de gratitud y que volviera a acurrucarse contra su cuello. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y la paz poco después del orgasmo los arrulló.

  * •••••

En la habitación del capitán James T. Kirk, este buscaba desnudo sus pantalones bajo la cama. Sobre ella retozaba Spock cubierto con una simple sábana. A juzgar por la desnudez que compartían, la peste a sexo nada discreta, pero la expresión reflexiva del medio vulcano, acababan de estar juntos.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea que Bones ayudase con el pon farr de tu padre? —preguntó Jim, consiguiendo por fin esos pantalones que Spock le había arrancado. Vaya, tendría que pedir que le cosieran el botón de nuevo.

—Es profesional, —dijo—. Discreto —agregó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sí, que esos ojitos que le tenía su padre al doctor McCoy no habían pasado inadvertidos para el en su anterior visita. Sólo ante Jim tenía la confianza de mostrar algo de emocionalidad—. Y, parte del desequilibrio neuroquímico que tiene por él no es sólo debido al pon farr…

—¿Así como tu conmigo? —sonrió socarrón—. Ya pasaste tus ocho días reglamentarios, ¿o para los híbridos se extiende el plazo…? —ronroneó el capitán, haciendo caminar sus deditos sobre el muslo descubierto de su amante—. Mi mejor amigo y yo, juntos hasta en la difícil misión de ser consoladores espacia-.

Una patada lo derribó al piso.

—Cierra la boca, Jim —rezongó Spock, dándose la vuelta para dormir. Las puntas de sus orejitas estaban al verde vivo. Jim se incorporó costosamente del suelo.

—Vaya… —suspiró—. Eres tan sexy cuando te comportas… tan humano.

Al menos Leonard McCoy podía tener la confianza de que Jim lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo. Y que le debía todo el whisky escocés que pudiera tomar por compartir aquella complicada misión espacial.


End file.
